The Gordon Research Conference on "Oxy Radicals in Biology and Medicine" will be held from February 9 to 13, 1987 at the Miramar Hotel in Santa Barbara, California. The conference in designed to attract chemists, biophysicists, biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, radiologists and other biomedical scientists actively engaged in the study of oxygen free radicals in chemical and biological systems. Three conferences have taken place since 1981 and have proven to be popular and useful. Funds are requested to support travel, subsistance and registration costs for speakers and session chairs. The vice-chairman automatically becomes the Conference chairman for the meeting four years after his or her election. Past chairmen constitute an ex-officio advisory committee. Speakers have been tentatively selected who represent promising areas of research in the oxy radical field. The schedule is still tentative at this date. Topics to be covered are: iron/oxygen interactions, oxidant injury, peroxidation, biological generation of reactive oxygen, antioxidants, carcinogenesis, ischemia/reperfusion, and regulation and genetics of antioxidant enzymes. The program will consist of 5 morning sessions, four evening sessions and one special lecture immediately following the traditional Thursday evening banquet. Two separate poster sessions of two days each are scheduled as well. Total attendance is limited to approximately 150. The topic of oxy radicals in Biology and Medicine is one which combines the interests of many different disciplines and has implications for diverse fields in chemical and biomedical research. In order to provide the means of effective communication and collaboration in such a diverse area, unifying meetings are crucial to stimulating coordinated advances in the field. The Gordon Conference provides an excellent setting where scientists in disciplines which normally never meet can gather in informal discussion to learn from, and to teach each other.